


Brie Brie's Macabre Tales 2

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Brie Brie's Macabre Tales [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Creepy Doll, F/M, Halloween, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: In this story Marigraciela gives her great grandmother's doll to Brie Brie but it drives them crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy afternoon in Miracle City as rain poured the town. Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo are in the mansion, watch a horror movie. Frida noticed a old doll.

Frida asked Marigraciela "It's that your great grandma's doll"

Before Marigraciela could answer, Manny and Pablo nervously eating popcorn while hiding under the blankets.

Marigraciela said "Yes it's my great grandma's doll when she was little."

"How did you get it"

Marigraciela said "Well it all happened one night when we were fourteen and Brie Brie was a baby....."

Play with me Marigraciela

Brie Brie is crying and it make everyone a little upset.

Marigraciela said "Brie Brie please stop crying?!"

Pablo said "Maria Briella Martinez stop crying!?"

Manny covers his ears.

Frida said "Nothing's working"

But Marigraciela has an idea.

Marigraciela went upstairs.

Pablo said "Uh Marigraciela"

Marigraciela said "No, Little Marinita" as Marigraciela took out her great grandma's baby picture with a doll. "Her favorite toy when she was a baby. She always cheered her up."

Clock transition

They went to the attic as Brie Brie continued crying.

"Wait, no, don't!" Rodolfo yelped as he ran to stop them, but unfortunately, he was too late.

Brie Brie soon danced as she loved the old doll instantly.

"The ghost doll!" Rafael gasped. "I thought you got rid of that!"

"I thought you did!" Luisa replied.

"You never got rid of it?!" Rodolfo panicked.

"What's the big whoop?" Manny asked. "We got Brie Brie to stop crying without Mrs. Perez and my mom being here! You're welcome."

"You don't understand!" Luisa replied. "That creepy doll drove our ancestors so crazy for generations!"

Marigraciela said "Well my ancestors continued to being driven crazy by that thing!"

"Come on, honey," Rafeal told his wife as he took out earmuffs. "We better go sound proof our room."

"Please take me with you." Rodolfo begged.

"Overreact much?" Frida asked them. "It's just a cute little doll!"

"Oh, you'll see!" Rodolfo told them. "You'll all see!"

Luisa and Rafeal soon left with Rodolfo. Everyone exchanged strange glances before shrugging.

"They're just jealous that we're the ones that got Brie Brie to stop crying." Manny smirked to the others.

"Yeah, besides, how could one doll drive them crazy?" Pablo asked.

Brie Brie babbled and giggled as she hugged Little Marinita. Brie Brie kept making the doll sing for her, and where at first it was cute, but then it suddenly be creepy.

Pablo is reading a book as he walked but he trips over a skull which made him go into a mexican style creepy slide.

SPLAT!

Pablo is covered in blood.

Pablo is boiling in rage.

Frida is playing her guitar but she sees Little Marinita in the mirror.

And then Little Marinita transform into a mexican demon.

Frida run away screaming.

Manny is taking a shower but Little Marinita flushed the toilet which made the water steaming hot and it made Manny scream like a girl.

Marigraciela is working on a dress but Little Marinita made her dance.

Marigraciela is sweating as she falls.

And finally they can't take it anymore

Marigraciela, Pablo, Manny and Frida said "LITTLE MARINITA!?"

3 hours later-still singing.

Pablo said "3 hours of torture and i didn't get my beauty sleep!?"

Marigraciela yawned "I'm getting tired of dancing last night and i can't get that song out of my head."

Frida said "Ugh i can't get that song of my head i can't think of anything else"

But Manny has an idea.

Little Marinita transition

Brie Brie giggled

Pablo said "Okay Brie Brie time for a bath"

Brie Brie babbled

Frida hummed a song.

Manny finally puts Little Marinita in Marigraciela's room

Manny sighed in relief.

Later.....

Marigraciela screamed

Pablo said "What? What is it?"

Marigraciela said "Little Marinita is in my room?!"

Brie Brie giggled

Frida hummed a song

Manny said "Frida! Stop singing that song!"

Frida said "Sorry it's kinda stuck in my head"

Marigraciela said "Mine too"

Brie Brie babbled

Marigraciela began to sing a song "Oh, you beautiful doll!  
You great, big, beautiful doll!  
Let me put my arms about you,  
I could never live without you."

Frida, Manny and Pablo join in

"Oh, you beautiful doll!  
You great, big, beautiful doll!  
If you ever leave me how my heart would ache,  
I want to hug you but I fear you'd break  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, you beautiful doll!"

Marigraciela said "And that's how i sing to Brie Brie"

Happy Halloween Everybody!


	2. Announcement

Hey guys i got an announcement......

I have a 3 day weekend and then go back to school on Tuesday.

Saturday there will be snow.

Sunday there will be rain.

Monday is Martin Luther King Day.


	3. Oh You Beautiful Doll

Honey dear, want you near,  
Just turn out the lights and then come over here!  
Nestle close, up to my side,  
My heart's afire, with love's desire  
In my arms, rest complete,  
Never thought that life could ever be so sweet  
'Til I met you, some time ago,  
But now you know,  
I love you so!  
Oh, you beautiful doll!  
You great, big, beautiful doll!  
Let me put my arms about you,  
I could never live without you.  
Oh, you beautiful doll!  
You great, big, beautiful doll!  
If you ever leave me how my heart would ache,  
I want to hug you but I fear you'd break  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, you beautiful doll!  
Precious prize, close your eyes,  
Now we're goin' to visit lover's paradise,  
Press your lips,  
Again to mine,  
For love is king of ev'rything  
Squeeze me dear, I don't care!  
Hug me just as if you were a grizzly bear  
This is how I'll go through life,  
No care or strife, when you're my wife  
Oh, you beautiful doll!  
You great, big, beautiful doll!  
Let me put my arms about you,  
I could never live without you.  
Oh, you beautiful doll!  
You great, big, beautiful doll!  
If you ever leave me how my heart would ache,  
I want to hug you but I fear you'd break  
Oh, you beautiful doll! Oh, oh, oh, oh


End file.
